He's Mine Not Yours! cowritten with James888
by LoneWolf45
Summary: Tori & Trina. They might be sisters but they always had different interests so they never got mad at each other. Now at H.A. their fighting with each other and guess who is caught in the middle of this knock down fight between them? Poor Cat.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Me, and James888 our co writing a story! It is about Tori and Trina fighting over a guy, and Cat is stuck in the middle! The guy has also went out with one of Trina's friends! I made the guy, and James888 made the girl!

Full Name: Jake Madison  
>Grade: Junior<br>Personality: Jake is your typical "ladies-man" of Hollywood Arts. The kid, the girls want to date and guys want to be. He's the kid even Ryder Daniels wants to be like. Jake's the flirter, and now has eyes set on Tori Vega. Or so he thought. Then he met Trina Vega, the older sister of Tori. He charms the ladies with his words, pearly white teeth, and ability to sing.  
>Likes: Hot girls, Sour Patches, Nerds that do his homework, Trina Vega, Tori Vega, Animals<br>Dislikes: Dirty clothes, People with no confidence, Mustard, Bees  
>Appearance: Jake has the same hair and muscles as James from BTR. He has pearly white teeth, and is 5'6. He is athletic, and plays many sports.<p>

Full Name: Lindsay Pierce.  
>Grade: 12th (the same as Trina)<br>Personality: She pretty intense. She a lot more focused than  
>Trina but since they have the same talent they see each other a lot.<br>She determined to get to the top even though she can't  
>seem to pick the right boyfriend. She tries to chat up people a lot.<br>Likes: Going out. Music. Dancing & Shopping.  
>Dislikes: Cheap clothes. Not doing as well as she knows<br>she can. Cold blooded creatures. Blood.  
>Appeearance: She got light blond hair down to the middle of<br>her back that she wears in a pony tail.  
>Nice tan with blue eyes. About 5'5 &amp; skinny but fit.<br>Nice clothes. What Tori would wear.

The PROLOGUE is located below!

**INTRO**

Lindsay smiled at her boyfriend, Jake, as he got them some lunch. 'He's the best one yet!' she thought, thinking of all the things he does for her. He came back and gave her the sandwich.  
>"There you go one sandwich for the love of my life" he said flirty.<br>"Thank you handsome" she flirted back.  
>She thought she was the love of his life. Boy was she wrong. She was VERY wrong.<p> 


	2. My Knight In Shining Armor

Disclaimer: We do not own Victorious A/N: Lindsey was a friend of Trina mentioned in Beggin On Your Knees. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Knight in Shining Armor

The Vega sisters walked into school, one sipping coffee, the other carrying a humongous stack of books. The younger sister was obviously struggling, yet the older sister paid no mind.  
>"UGH TRINA WHY MUST I CARRY YOUR BOOKS?" Tori angrilly shouted at her sister.<br>"Because I just got a 30 dollar nail job & you never take care of your Nails," Trina said while sipping on her Lattie. "And, because you had to bring your books in too" she added reaching over and taping her on the nose.  
>"I do take care of my nails! And, don't touch my nose!" Tori replied.<br>"Please, I offered to take you with me but you said no.  
>And I'm your my sister so why can't I touch your nose?" she told Tori with a smurk on her face.<br>"My nails are perfectely fine! And, because it annoys me! Quit it!" Tori shot back.  
>"Whatever," Trina says in a bored tone. "Hold this while I put my books away," And sticks her coffee on top of Tori books and starts grabbing her books.<br>"You should really pay me for this!" Tori grunted.  
>Trina finshed putting her books away and grabbed her coffee. "I drove you here and I will be driving you home tonight, doesnt that count for anything?" she asks while fixing her hair.<br>"Yeah, other than that you never help me!" Tori replied.  
>"Help you how?" Trina asked with a confused look on her face.<br>"With my books and stuff! And only reason you give me a ride is because Mom makes you!" Tori said with a frown.  
>"So, your the one with the strong arms! And that's not the only reason." she says with a smile.<br>"Whatever! Can you buy me a soda though? I left my money at home..." Tori asked pointing at the soda machine.  
>"I would but i don't have any change " Trina said while sipping her coffee and checking for messages on her Pearphone.<br>"Who texted?" Tori asked, making small talk.  
>"Lindsay. She said she got some durt on the new play i going out for"<br>Trina said abustney while reading the message. Remburer you said you didn't want to be in it?"  
>"Oh Lindsey? And yeah, I'm taking a break off od the plays and focusing on my singing for a while."<br>"Good idea. You are a bit clumsey at times."  
>"Thanks, that really means alot." Tori mumbled sarcastically.<br>"Well I am the graceful one in this family, dont forgot. You can practice your singing with Andy" she said as she finished reading her texts and put away her phone.  
>"HIS NAME IS ANDRE, THE LAST TIME!" Tori angrily shouted, thinking of all the times her sister got her best friends name wrong.<br>"Whatever Tori. Put this away for m " and puts the empty coffee cup on top of Tori books. "I'm off to sign up for the play".  
>She reached over and tapped Tori nose, and says "Later Sis' and walks away.<br>"Ugh, what am I gonna do with her?" Tori said to herself with a chuckle.  
>Walking over to her locker, Tori starts to put her books in. To her suprise, the locker threw up all her books.<br>"UGH!"  
>Just then a handsome boy kneeled down on the ground by Tori and picked up some books. "Need some help?" he asked with a smile.<br>"Maybe" Tori says pushing her hair away from her face and smiling.  
>"Well help has arrived" he replied, showing his white teeth.<br>"So are you my Knight in Shining Armor?" Tori says then blushes at what she just said to the strager.  
>"And that makes you my princess?" he asked raisong a eyebrow and lets out a chuckle.<br>She blushes even harder and thrusts her hand out. "TORI. My name is Tori!"  
>He chuckles once more and replies, "Jake, my name is Jake. Jake Madison."<br>"Do you always go around helping girls like this?" Tori says strocking the book he was holding.  
>"If I see someone that needs help I help them. And, I'm very happy I helped you," he replied, showing his smile once again.<br>"Thank you Jake," Tori says with a smile. "You have really great teeth"  
>She gets a nervious look on her face. "I hope you don't take that the wrong way," she stambers out.<br>"Thank you, and you have really nice cheekbones. You probably get that alot." He said, with a grin.  
>"Yes I do, but I like it when you say it," Tori says with a big grin while twisting her body back and forth. "You new to this school?" she says while batting her eyes at him.<br>"Oh do you now?" Jake asked while leaning against some lockers. "And I've been here for a while"  
>"So how come I havn't seen you before?" Tori says while steeping closer to him and looking him in the face with a smile on hers.<br>"I could be askin you the same question." he smiled, also stepping closer.  
>"So you never saw me before?" Tori say while looking into his myserious,beautful eyes.<br>"Oh, I've seen you before. It's hard to hide your buetiful face from the crowd. I saw you perform Make it Shine with that kid...Andre Harris?"  
>"So your think I'm beatful &amp; and yes I was with...Andre," she says totally into him.<br>"Yes I do, and you two aren't...you know...going out are you?" he asked.  
>" Me and him? " she waves her hand around like she she brushing the idea away. "No were not!" She says, with a intense look on her face " Why do you ask?"<br>"Well that's good to know. So maybe you'd wanna get some lunch later?" he asked with a smile.  
>"Today!" she squels. "I love to get some lunch with you. See you by the grub truck at lunchtime then ...Jake."<br>"Cool, I'll see you then..." he said, thinking before continuing, "Princess Tori" he said with a chuckle.  
>Her grin got even biger if that was even possible. "Until then Sir Jake." Her body was almost quireving.<br>"Bye then!" she says in a high voice before walking off to class not really paying attation to where she going with a big grin on her face.

A/N: so how ya like it? review your opinions!


	3. Trust Issues

Disclaimer: We do not own Victorious!

Chapter 2: Trust Issues

AN: Sorry for not updating in a long time! School is such a meanie! So enjoy chapter 2!

After the events of what happened earlier, Tori walks into the classroom with a big smile on her face and sits down next to Cat without saying anything.

"Hey, T what has you so happy?" asked Andre in a cheerful voice.

"Can't be anything good since its Vega," Jade said with a sneer.  
>"That's mean Jade!" Cat blurts out while fiddling with her hair.<p>

"Ignore her, she hasn't had her coffee yet," Beck reassured.  
>"That witch doesn't need some coffee!" Rex commented.<p>

"So Tori, why are so happy?" Cat asks with a smile on her face to match Tori.

"I just met a cute guy" Tori said coming down from her high.  
>"What'd you do, knock him over while running to class?" Jade said with a smirk on her face.<p>

"What's his name?" Robbie asked.

"Jake Madison," Tori said with the smile back on her face for a few seconds.  
>"He was so kind and handsome and when he smiled you could see all his teeth!" she sighed dreamily with a blush.<p>

"He didn't try to bite you did he?" Cat says with a horrified tone in her voice.

"Cat, I don't think he would try to bite her," Andre reassured.

"My brother smiled at a girl one time. When she said she liked his teeth  
>he bit her," Cat said with an earnest expression on her face.<p>

"Why would your brother bite her?" Andre asked, confused.

"Well, she said she liked his teeth!" Cat said with a clueless look on her face.

"CAT!" yelled Jade.

"Your family must be freaks," commented Rex.  
>"Okay, now back to this guy...Jake?" ask Robbie.<p>

"Jake Madison," Tori said dreamily.  
>"He helped pick up my books and he was so kind &amp; friendly. He treated me just like a ` princess. He even remembered me singing with Andre in the Big Showcase."<p>

"He seems nice," commented Andre.

"Too nice for Tori," Jade says. She looked over at Beck and said, "He hiding something. Everyone's hiding something."

"Was I hiding something?" Beck asked.

Jade said, "Yes you were. But I figured it out."

She smiles for a second and then looks at Tori with a blank look on her face, "I'm going to help you out Tori."

Cat squeals "That's nice Jade!"

"Jade being nice, what a surprise!" Rex comments.

"Shut up Rex!" Jade snapped.  
>"You know why I'm going to help you Vega?"<p>

"Why Jade?" Tori asked confused.

"I say whatever I you wicked witch of the west!" Rex replied.

She throwed her full bottle of water at Rex and then turns and continues talking to Tori. "I am going to give you some advice so you stay with him and you're not sniffing around Beck any more."

Cat says "Why were you sniffing Beck, Tori?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Miss me, miss me, now you gotta kiss me!" teased Rex.  
>"No Cat, she doesn't actually mean Tori's 'sniffing' Beck" Robbie said.<p>

Jade walked over to Robbie, and after grabbing Rex by his legs, swings him into the  
>top of a desk a number of times on his head then trusts him back into Robbie hands. Then she stomps back towards Tori. Cat squeals again and hides behind Tori.<p>

"Don't trust him. All men will cheat if you give him a chance. That's why I don't give Beck a chance."

"REX!" Robbie exclaims loudly.  
>"I think he won't, this guy seems nice to me" Andre said reassuringly.<p>

Jade glares at him "You haven't even met him yet!" she snaps.  
>Tori says to Cat who is still behind her "You all right Cat?"<br>Cat walks out from behind her, "Jade scared me after what she  
>did to Rex" she says in a quiet voice.<p>

Tori reaches into her side pocket and pull out a piece of candy from her Cat stashed.  
>"I got a lollypop Cat!"<p>

Cat screams "Yay!" and starting sucking on it.

"I know, but I'm just saying he seems cool," Andre said.

"Andre" Jade said with a smirk on her face. "We all know that Tori is a sucker for a nice line. He probably said she looked Beautiful & Tori said, 'You think I'm pretty? I want to go out with you kind boy!"  
>Tori says "I don't talk like that Jade!" while Cat is still busy on her lollypop.<p>

"Oh sure you don't!" Rex comments also, in the same voice as Jade.

Tori glares at Rex. "I'm not going to be biter and mistrust him. Some people trust the person they going out with, right Beck?"

"Well, I think Tori should trust him. But don't rush into things." Beck answers.

"Thanks Beck. I try not to rush into things, "Tori says with a big smile on her face again as she starts thinking of Jake again.

Cat says, "And if something goes wrong you can come to us to help you out!"

"Look Vega. For all you know he could be as messed up as Robbie here, "She said while pointing at Robbie.

"Jade, you please stop making fun of our friends?" Beck asked.

Jade pouts, "Never said they were my friends," she shrugs her shoulders "Ok. I won't make fun of Tori or her new boyfriend. Happy?"

Meanwhile Cat's tries to get Tori attention but no one's listing to her.

"Yes Cat?" Tori asked.

"I'll help you!"

"Thanks Cat!"

Just then, Sikowitz lunges in through the window. All through the class, what Jade said fills Tori's thoughts. She should trust Jake, right?


End file.
